Shake It Out
Shake It Out is a song by Florence + The Machine. It is sung by New Directions in Merchant Of Death. Lyrics: Charlie: Regrets collect like old friends Here to relive your darkest moments I can see no way, I can see no way And all of the ghouls come out to play And every demon wants his pound of flesh But I like to keep some things to myself I like to keep my issues drawn It's always darkest before the dawn And I've been a fool and I've been blind I can never leave the past behind I can see no way, I can see no way I'm always dragging that horse around All of his questions, such a mournful sound Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground So I like to keep my issues drawn But it's always darkest before the dawn Dj with New Directions: Shake it out, shake it out Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah Shake it out, shake it out Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah Penny with New Directions: It's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh woah Charlie and Dj: And I am done with my graceless heart So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart Charlie and Penny: 'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn It's always darkest before the dawn Penny with New Directions: Shake it out, shake it out Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah Shake it out, shake it out Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah Dj with New Direction: It's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh woah Penny: And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back And given half the chance Would I take any of it back? Dj: It's a final mess but it's left me so empty It's always darkest before the dawn New Directions: Oh woah, oh woah Jade: And I'm damned if I do And I'm damned if I don't So here's to drinks in the dark At the end of my road And I'm ready to suffer And I'm ready to hope It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat Jade with Penny: 'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me Looking for heaven, found the devil in me Well, what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me Charlie with New Directions: Shake it out, shake it out Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah Shake it out, shake it out Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah Charlie with New Directions: It's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh woah Jade and New Directions: Shake it out, shake it out Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah Shake it out, shake it out Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah Jade with New Directions: It's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh woa Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season Two Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Charlie Thompson Category:Songs sung by Jade Weaters Category:Songs sung by Penny Lefebvre Category:Songs sung by Dj Pierce